The Warmth of Fire
by sheep bee
Summary: Sumera Boguashi. Yep, that's me. Infused with Yeako, a Fire Lynx Demon. Wanted around the continent. Infested with side effects and scars. I'm joining the Akatsuki. Yay? Not sure yet. PeinXOC


Have you ever seen a black lynx? Strike that, have you ever seen a _lynx?_ Yeah, I have - wait - strike two. I _am _a lynx. Did you ever have those parents that did weird experiments on you? Huh, must just be me. My parents thought it would be "interesting" to have a "special" daughter. Thus, I was combined with a powerful lynx demon named Yeako. She was piteous to me, having the deranged parents that I did. If only they knew that the spell – yes spell, not jutsu – would kill them exactly three days after the beast was sealed. Three days, however, was just long enough for the torturous tests to undergo and cause damage.

There are a lot of side affects, some of which I haven't even discovered yet. The ones I do know are very troublesome. My body temperature is always abnormally high, making me a walking, talking heater. It sucks on hot summer days, but it's a joy in the winter. It's always like this because Yeako, my lynx demon, controls fire. I have that power too, manipulating fire without jutsus. I guess it's like fire running through my veins, but I'm not very poetic.

Then there's the inevitable shifting day. Once every twenty-three days, I shift in a lynx. Kind of like a werewolf, only extremely painful. Think about it; your bones rearranging, your muscles moving, your entire being is changing species. Doesn't sound to heavenly to me. And then afterwards, because of all the energy used, I need to eat. A _lot! _I need to refill on all of the calories lost, and luckily people food is full of calories. The change lasts exactly twenty-four hours, but requires a lot of recovery time. Your body would be sore too. Trust me.

Then there's the personality change. When I wasn't chock full of demon power, I was different. I was quiet and innocent: a model six year old. Now? I'm more like an actual cat. Compare me to a cat and find a match. Bingo! We have a winner! And you know what else? Because Yeako was a killer in the past, I'm wanted by just about every assassin organization, _and _every police slash ANBU there is. Lucky me. I guess I can never live in a village and just 'blend in'.

That's pretty much all I know: Sumera Boguashi in a nutshell. Welcome to Wal-Mart, get your shit and leave.

I rolled out of the tree, fully awake as I landed at a crouch. Catlike reflexes much? I groaned, sitting cross-legged and twisting to alleviate the stiffness in my joints. Even in my black short shorts and black tube top, I was burning up. Yeah, remember my high body temperature? This is one of the downsides. I let my shoulder length black hair out of the shoddy ponytail that held it up. The irregular bangs fell around my insipid face, I simply brushed them out of my jade eyes.

Yeako's voice echoed in my head, "_You should stop sleeping in trees. It'll kill you._" I frowned slightly, "Yeah. Maybe I should," I thought to him, "I'd much prefer a soft bed." He sighed, going silent again. I lay in the grass inhaling it's fresh scent as it mixed with the damp earth and trees, catching my own scent mingling in. My arms extended next to me, as if I were floating on the surface of the earth under the canopy of the trees. The sunlight was soft, pressing through the leaves and leaving little patchy patterns on my flesh.

Yeako's voice pressed into my mind once more, "_Sumera! Someone's coming! Haul your ass up and high tail it out of here, now!_" I did as instructed, narrowly avoiding the kunai and shiruken that jut from the dirt where I once lay. "Damn, get back here!" It was Hoshiro again. I leapt into the tree above, perfectly balanced in my worn shoes as I glared down on him. "What have I told you? I can hear you coming a mile away." He cursed again, throwing up more weapons. I leapt away, his sloppy aim missing the tree and me completely.

I landed a few yards away, arms crossed over my chest. "Knock it off." He smirked, "A good distraction, huh?" I furrowed my thin brow. He tossed his head, the dark hair dancing on his head, "Now you're surrounded." He pulled a hand back, and the sharp pains restricted my body. Charka Strings. I smirked, "Did you forget already?" Flames traveled along the strings until they broke away, freeing me. "I control fire, stupid."


End file.
